


Pretty Please, Mistress

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Sam’s used to being in charge when it comes to sex but sometimes he needs to just let go. Usually it can be hard for him to find someone he trusts enough to do this with but then there’s Jody. She’s always taking care of him in little ways he’s never paid much attention to. Maybe she can take care of him in this way too.





	Pretty Please, Mistress




End file.
